


Doctor Nightingale

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Jack gets a cold and the Doctor is forced to play… doctor.





	Doctor Nightingale

"I've got a message from Rose," the Doctor announces as he walks into the quarantined room. He's wearing a full body bio-hazard suit.

"Oh come on, Doc!" Jack cries out. "I'm not that sick! And why can't Rose see me herself?"

The Doctor gives him a look. "Because you are the future of her species. You have a different immune system than her. If Rose gets within six feet of you right now, her 21st century body wouldn't know how to handle it and she'd die. And if she died, I'd kill you." He gave the Captain a great smile.

"Some bedside manner you've got, Florence Nightingale." Jack coughs into his sleeve. "So what does Rose say?"

The Doctor opens the envelope and takes out a scrap of pink paper and clears his throat. "She says, 'Hi,'". He places the paper back in the envelope and puts it on Jack's night stand. 

"What?!" Jack cries. "That's all?"

"Yep." He waves. "Well, goodbye then."

Jack bolts upright. "What? You come in dressed like I have the plague with a note from Rose that just says 'hi' and you what? You just sail away with her to have fun without me? What the hell is that, Doc?" 

Within in a moment the Doctor comes over and a thumps him on the head. "Ow, hey--!"

The Doctor wags a finger in his face. "It's not my fault that you went around Soviet Russia without a winter coat on and caught yourself a cold. It was your fault we had to go there in the first place." He stands up straight and crosses his arms. "But Rose is worried about you. So I'll bring you lunch in a bit. What do you want?"

Jack grins. "Can't get enough of me, can you Doc? Ow!" he yells as the Doctor hits him on the head again.


End file.
